


Family Ties

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [14]
Category: Morbius: The Living Vampire, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Dark Past, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie gets a letter... from a 'distant cousin'... why couldn't it have just been a Nigerian Prince?





	Family Ties

Michael was blinking at the snail mail that showed up for him at the tower, “Did Tony send out for like college info or something?”

“Not to my knowledge, though Sir is looking at options for you.”

“We're all planning on going to the same school so I don't know why he's looking...” He frowned at the envelope as he opened it and glanced through the paper inside, “You gotta be shitting me.” Michael stormed off toward the workshop. “Jarvis, kill the music.”

Tony's head jerked up at the sudden silence, “What? What's wrong?”

“Quick question, how can one get my address?”

Tony blinked, “A couple of ways, but that I know unless they backtracked your IP on some site somewhere nothing public accessible currently why?”

“I just got a letter... from some bullshit “distant cousin”.”

“Let me guess, Nigeria?” Tony's head shook as he turned back to his work.

“Jersey. Can you check if my father had a sister? Because I sure don't remember one.”

Tony frowned, “Legitimate or illegitimate?”

“I honestly have no fucking clue, she's married if that helps.”

Tony sighed and grumbled as he circle to look over the letter, “Wow, family tree and everything?”

“Supposedly,” Michael grumbled as he looked over the tree, “Fuck if I know any of these people though, or how they hell they found me.”

“It's... well it's illegal but it's not difficult.”

“Anything at all legit about this?”

“I'll get Jarvis on it, until then, how do you want to deal with this?”

Michael smirked, “Bored?”

“Just stuck patching some armor plating up so kinda yeah.”

“Wanna invite my 'dear ol' aunt' for dinner?”

Tony sat back before smirking, “What the hell, might be worth the price of the meal for entertainment.”

“Public or private?”

“Oh... hm, we don't really want media backlash.”

“So private. Where at?”

Tony drummed his fingers on his knee, “Wouldn't bring them here, it's probably some reporter trying to sneak a scoop off you.”

“Why would they do that? Other than the fact that I'm your ward there's really no reason.”

“Company/trade secrets? Insider info of how big of a fuckup I am? Who the fuck knows with people.”

“Ain't fucked up from what I've seen,” Michael mumbled as he smirked and scanned the information brought up by Jarvis. “Tony... this is looking legit, unless Jarvis is getting tricked.”

Tony sighed, pulling up the information and frowned at it, “Jarvis, birth records?”

“I am at a loss, Sir, it seems very much legitimate.”

“Don't tell me that J...” Tony took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry, Sir, it appears to be-”

“Don't say it J, because I'm 3 seconds away from killing a bitch.”

“Would explain why I got listed as missing presumed dead.”

“Where the fuck was she THIS ENTIRE TIME?! Why didn't you know about her?”

“I have no idea, never heard anything about dad having family.”

“Do you want to do the dinner thing?”

Michael sighed, “Honestly, I kinda do.”

“Can't promise I won't punch someone...”

Michael laughed, “I thought Bruce was the one with anger management issues.”

“Seriously starting to understand why right now.”

“You know, the name Morbius isn't all that common, she might not have known about me at all. She could have just been looking around for it and found me.”

Tony was glaring at his project, and if looks could kill. “Do I actually have to snail mail this bitch back?”

“Probably, any idea where we're going to do this?”

Tony frowned, “The Penthouse's been gutted already, waiting on the project to start. They just finished the windows.”

Michael smirked, “Sounds good to me.”

Tony blinked, “It's just... the power isn't even active.”

“I know,” Michael smirked, “We'll take lanterns or something. Call it 'rustic', besides if it is a trap, could always just throw her out the window.”

“Ya know what, I didn't get the 'Morbid Morbie' joke until just now...”

“What can I say, the first and last teenage years are a bitch.”

Tony shook his head, “After dark then?”

“Oh yeah.”

Tony laughed as he told Jarvis to make the arrangements. “Any meal preference?”

“I really love Clint's burgers.”

“Rustic, right,” Tony was smirking as he sent a message for Clint about cooking and letting him know what was up. “Anything I'm missing?”

“Not really.”

“Jarvis, figure out a date.”

“Will do, Sir.”

-

Tony wish he had reinforcements. Though he was more than certain Clint was scoping the placed from the next building over. -I got you fam- was sent to his phone as he paced, making him smile. He definitely had reinforcements. “They're late,” he grumbled as he checked the time.

“The desk knows to call my phone since the Penthouse's is obviously out. They probably just got stuck in traffic.”

“I'm going down to meet them.”

“I know, we've been through this a million times.”

Michael was rocking, Tony stopped pacing and circled around to hug him, “I'm just...”

“Term 'righteously pissed' comes to mind.”

“We don't have to be here, we can literally go anywhere else.”

“It's not here that's making me nervous.”

“Try not to throw her through the window, we just got those replaced.”

Michael snorted before his head tiled, “Someone's downstairs.”

“Want me to go down?”

“Tempting, but considering they're late, more tempting to make them call.”

Tony grinned, “That's my boy.”

Michael's head was tilted harder, “They're... busy.”

“What type of 'busy'?” Tony had his phone in hand.

“I... I don't know, they're too far away.” Michael whined and covered his ears when his phone started ringing. “Fuck...” He rubbed his ears as he picked it up, “Yes? Yeah, my, my guardian will be down to escort them up.”

Tony frowned when he hung up, “You okay?”

“Concentrating too hard, um, here's the key,” Michael rubbed his ear as he held it out. “I'll, see if I can figure out why they're busy on your way back.”

“You good setting up the food?”

“I got it,” Michael smiled as he started setting up the meal on the table they'd brought with. “They're gonna be pissed.” That got Tony to grin as the doors closed.

Tony was all smiled as the doors opened, “Forgive the mess, we're in the middle of renovations.”

“I was expecting, well, more.”

Michael stayed back out of the light, “Sorry to disappoint, we weren't expecting to be entertaining.”

Tony was eyeing the darkness, “Michael, everything alright?”

“Her pendant, it's electronic.”

Tony froze, as the two sat down. “Oh?”

“Kids have such imagination,” the older assured as she shook her head. “Why not come eat?”

Tony tapped at his phone, before, “Still electronic?”

Michael tilted his head and listened, “Not as busy, but still there.”

That made her pause, “What are you talking about?”

“Recording,” Tony grumbled.

“Probably.” Michael shot a message to Clint -know anyone recruiting in town?-

-not that I've been informed of, but I'm not the recruiting type-

“Just call the boss and get this over with,” Michael glared at the two trying their damnedest to play mother and daughter.

-didn't hear it from me but you called it- came through on his phone.

“Call him in or get out. It's your choice if by the elevator or window.”

“I thought we already agreed no breaking windows.”

“Take it out of my allowance,” Michael grumbled as the elevator opened.

“Alright, alright, you're getting better at this Stark.”

“Kid called it, I'm just backing him up,” Tony glared at the man that walked out before the two at the table were dismissed. “Now this guy, feel free to throw out the window.”

Michael just grinned as he stepped forward, “What the fuck do you want?”

“I was hoping for a word, but I know Stark would keep you away from me.”

“You're goddamn right I would!”

Michael growled, “I ain't signing on, get the fuck outa my house.”

“It seems you have quite a bit of history,” Fury started as he watched the windows but stayed clear of them.

“And you have no fucking idea how quick I can vanish. You think you hold any cards here chief?" You're several months too late to pull blackmail on me.” Michael smiled as he sat down, “Why didn't you approach me when Tony brought me in in the first place? Not a big enough asset then?”

“I could tell the truth,” Michael grinned at the uptick in pulse.

“Tell the truth,” he was grinning, “Hell, tell the world about how my old man was a monster. Tell them how he chained his kid to the floor and made him no more than a ravenous beast. Tell them how he kidnapped and ended countless lives, all to save his own fucking ego because his baby boy was sick and he couldn't fucking cure him! Go ahead, I fucking dare you.”

“I could tell them so much more.”

Michael just smirked, “You have a shit poker face. We're leaving, see yourself the fuck out.”

Tony was smirking as they got into the elevator, “He's- I honestly don't know if he's going to blow the whistle.”

“I don't give a shit, let him. We have every single bit we need to tear it all down.”

“Mr. Morbius,” Michael blinked at the guard who smiled, “Your guest wanted me to give you this.”

He blinked at the note he got, flipping it open, Well played kid, was written on it. “He isn't going to say shit,” Michael said as he got into the car and handed the note over to Tony.

“Damn kid, you might have been the first one to out bluff Patchy.”

“The secret is holding all the cards.”

 

 


End file.
